Olympians 2: The 2nd Generation
by writinggal924
Summary: What happened after the books? The 2nd Generation tells you. This is the first bit of a book that centers around Calypso Jackson, Percy and Annabeth's only daughter, and her trials and tribulations in her newly-found "quarter-blood" life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Revelation, Prophecy, and Monsters

**Calypso's POV (Point Of View):**

"Miss Jackson! Are you even listening?"

I jolted out of my daydream, tearing my eyes away from Blake Jason's dreamy hair. Ms. Terce stood over me, her brown eyes boring into mine as I struggled to remember what class I was in.

"Huh?" I asked. A couple people giggled. I hoped Blake wasn't one of them. "Can you, um, repeat the question?" I said, hoping that there had indeed been a question to be answered.

"I said: _Who are the fourteen major Greek gods and goddesses?"_

"Oh, that's easy." I smirked. "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Dionysus, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus and Hestia." I quickly counted the names in my head. "Fourteen gods and goddesses."

Ms. Terce looked disappointed.

"Correct." she muttered. "Next time I want you to pay attention. See me after class."

"You mean after lunch?" I asked, my stomach rumbling as the bell rang. Everyone filed out, leaving me alone with Ms. Terce.

"Yes, whatever." she said. I swear as I left, I heard her mutter, "Better for them to be well-fed when I feast." as her hair turned flaming red.

"Wow, Caly, that was a close one."

"C'mon, Pan, I'm not gonna let that old hag get the better of me. Greek Mythology's my best subject. I'm fine."

"I dunno, Caly." Zoe di Angelo said, coming up on my other side as we walked to the cafeteria. "Ms. Terce is weird. I would just ditch her after lunch."

"Yeah, right. I'll have lunch detention for a week! You two are such worrywarts. C'mon, let's sit next to the others."

Zoe, Pan Underwood, and I have five other friends/siblings that we hang out with: Bianca di Angelo, Charles and Luke Jackson, and Ashlyn and Michael Rodriguez.

Bianca is this petite little girl with oily black hair and black eyes. She's shy, doesn't talk much, and just enjoys listening to the rest of us chat.

Zoe is the exact opposite of her sister. She has spiky black hair, is five foot five, and has electric-blue eyes that appear to see right through you.

Pan Underwood is about my height, with curly brown hair and a slightly greenish face. He walks with a limp and has a life-time pass to get out of P.E.

Ashlyn Rodriguez is this huge girl made completely of muscle, just like her mother, Clarisse. She's nice and all, but don't butt in front of her in the lunch line if you like your face the way it is.

Michael Rodriguez is, again…the opposite. He's skinny, good-looking, but has a face that looks like he's debating on the best way to rob you.

And, finally, my family.

Charles Jackson has sea-green eyes, is skinny, with black hair that's always messy and a terrible fear of heights.

Luke is a combination of my mother and my father. He has blonde hair, green eyes, is super smart, like Mom, and inherited Dad's fear of heights.

I'm like my mom. Curly blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, super athletic and super smart. I'm also 5 foot 4, which isn't bad.

"Hey, guys!" Pan said as we sat down across from Bianca, Luke, Charles, and Ashlyn. Mike was right next to me. "Enchilada day! Mmm, does anyone want to give me theirs?" Pan loves enchiladas even more than his famous New York Yaks Minor League Baseball Team hat.

After explaining my predicament with Ms. Terce and getting mixed reactions, (Ashlyn thought I should punch her out, the rest of them thought I should just ditch,) we dove into our enchiladas (Pan tried to steal mine).

"Ahem? Calypso Athena Jackson, over here…NOW!"

I followed Ms. Terce out to the school courtyard. Then, before my eyes, she began to change. She grew fangs, her hair turned to fire. One leg turned bronze, another into a donkey's leg.

"Die, Jackson!"

She lunged.

I looked around and saw a metal knife from the cafeteria lying on the ground of the front courtyard. I picked it up and threw it straight at Ms. Terce's heart. She screamed and burst into dust.

But then five more women with flaming hair and fangs came towards me.

"Help!" I screamed. But one of them lunged forward and clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Kelli, take a bite out of her neck for me, will you?"

A small woman scampered towards me. But then, seven figures exploded out of the front doors.

Ashlyn tore Kelli away. Mike and Luke tackled the one holding me. Charles and Zoe tackled another. Bianca raised her hands high in the air, and the other two exploded into yellow dust.

Pan took a spray bottle and a gold coin out of his back pocket. He sprayed the air and threw the coin into the mist. A picture of Dad came up…

**Percy's POV**

I mean, hello, when Pan Iris-messaged me, I knew something was wrong.

"Mr. Jackson! Get your wife, Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse! We need help! Empousi are attacking!"

"I'm on it." I said, slashing through the message and pulling out my cell phone. Those people in commercials are right…you can't live without one these days…

**Thalia's POV**

Percy's call scared me out of my wits.

"Nico! C'mon, Zoe and Bianca are in trouble!" I slipped on my silver bracelet, Agies. Nico, my husband, came running down the stairs, stashing his Stygian Iron knife in his belt. He smiled determinedly.

"Let's go."

**Percy's POV**

I wove through traffic at a terrific speed, my wife screaming beside me.

"Annabeth! _Shut up!"_

"Percy, you're gonna get us killed before we even reach the school! We can't help the kids if we get in a car accident!"

"We won't! See? The school's right there!"

Annabeth jumped out of the car before it had fully stopped. She drew her bronze knife and practically flew towards the kids.

I drew Riptide, ready to defend and protect my children.

**Calypso's POV**

I saw Mom and Dad running towards us. Dad had a sword and Mom had a brownish-gold knife thing. Where in the world did they get those?

Then Uncle Nico and Aunt Thalia drove up. They weren't blood relatives, just close friends, so we called them Aunt and Uncle.

Then Mike and Ashlyn's parents drove up. So did Pan's dad. More monsters came. I thought I saw a half-man, half pure white horse. And a drunk man in a Hawaiian shirt. And beings with goat legs. And kids with swords, spears, and Greek battle armor…

That's when I understood.

There was a war going on.

**Percy's POV**

I know its not the first time, but dude, I just fought a manticore. A MANTICORE! I saw Thalia run by, warding off a 10-foot-tall Cyclops with Agies.

I watched as everyone battled their hardest. I saw my children fighting, even with no training, and I felt a bubble of pride well up inside my chest.

Finally, the battle was over.

The kids fell to the ground, exhausted. I didn't blame them, especially little Bianca di Angelo. Opening craters into Hades' realm is hard, if not almost impossible, work. Of course, she did have Nico's help, which I'm sure was a big energy booster.

I ran over to Calypso. She looked so much like her mother, but she also looked like the woman she was named after…

Wait.

Annabeth.

"Caly, have you seen your mother?"

"Over there." Calypso pointed weakly to a heap on the other side of the courtyard.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, running over to her.

"Percy?" I heard her mumble. I flipped her over onto her back. My beautiful wife's face was scratched and bloodied. I gently kissed her chapped lips, wishing a little of Poseidon's water would drain from me and into her. She smiled and a little color returned to her pale face. She groaned and sat up.

"We need to get the kids back to Camp." she managed to mumble before passing out.

**Calypso's POV**

Okay, FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW. Mom just passed out. Dad fed her some kind of golden liquid and she was up immediately.

"C'mon punks." Clarisse told us. My car can fit five. I'll take Mike, Ashlyn, and Pan."

"Okay. We'll take Caly, Luke, and Charles." Dad said, helping Mom limp over.

"We'll take Zoe and Bianca. Grover, meet us at Camp." Uncle Nico said, tossing his keys to Aunt Thalia. Everyone climbed in.

There was a man that was half-man, half-horse who met us outside a place called Camp Half-Blood. Aunt Thalia introduced him as Chiron. We followed him to a big farmhouse. As we walked, I did so in silence, but I could hear the others exclaiming excitedly all around me:

"Whoa, Mom, are those kids swordfighting?"

"That farmhouse is HUGE!"

"Dude, that guy has goat legs!"

I looked over at Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico. They were talking quietly, and Aunt Thalia looked distressed. I inched closer to them and listened in.

"Nic," Aunt Thalia was saying, "Seven kids. The prophecy!"

Uncle Nico's expressionless black eyes betrayed a hint of fear for a second, but changed back quickly. "Nonsense, dear." he whispered back. "They're not even half-bloods. They're like…quarter-bloods."

Aunt Thalia shook her head. I wondered what was wrong. What was this prophecy?

We followed Chiron into the huge farmhouse. We all sat around a ping-pong table. There were sixteen of us, and Chiron was twice the size of a normal human being, so it was kind squished.

"We need to discuss the matter at hand." Chiron said matter-of-factly. "I think, firstly, we should tell these young, um, children, about their parents and friends."

Mom sighed and said, "I'll start."

She turned to us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still in Calypso's POV…**

"You know those Greek myths? About gods, goddesses, and Mt. Olympus?"

We all nodded.

"Well, it's real. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hades…it's all true. The gods still exist. They're living on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, on Mt. Olympus. They-"

"I knew it!" Zoe cried, then re-thought her statement and said, "I… didn't know it."

"So, the gods and goddesses ran around having affairs with mortals, just like in the olden days. We," Mom gestured around at all the parents. "are all children of the gods."

"Whoa." was all I could say.

"So who are your parents?" Bianca asked, displaying a rare show of enthusiasm.

"I'm a daughter of Athena. Percy's a son of Poseidon. Thalia's a daughter of Zeus. Nico's a son of Hades. Oh, yeah, the gods weren't happy about _that_ marriage." Mom smiled.

"Yeah, like they were happy about yours." Thalia countered as Nico hugged her. "Between the four of us, I think we might have caused more fights on Olympus than any other group in history."

Mom laughed before continuing.

"Clarisse is a daughter of Ares and Chris is a son of Hermes. Grover is a satyr…half-man, half-goat. So I Pan. Juniper is a tree nymph. We all named you guys after friends of ours."

"Who are we named after?" Charles asked immediately.

"You're named after Charles Beckendorf, a good friend of mine who died while trying to kill the Titan, Kronos." Dad said.

"Whoa." Charles looked impressed.

"Calypso," Dad continued, "is named after another friend of mine who helped me live after I was blown off of a volcano." a far-away look appeared in his eyes and I noticed Mom's fist clench for a second.

"Luke is named after a young man who cared for me when I was a little girl, and killed to Titan Kronos, ultimately sacrificing himself." Mom said, and her face got red, like she was gonna cry. Now it was Dad's turn to clench his fists.

"Zoe, you're named after a Hunter of Artemis who used to be my enemy but turned out to be an amazing friend. She was murdered by her own father." Thalia said. I knew Zoe would think of her name with new respect now.

"Bianca," Uncle Nico started, his voice choking up, "You're named after your aunt, Bianca, who died trying to save Percy, Annabeth, and your mother. I loved her very much, and you look so much like her."

Bianca hugged her father, who started weeping into her shoulder.

"What about us?" Mike asked Clarisse.

"I guess your namesakes aren't as…_noble_…but you two were named after Michael and Ashlyn Parez, who died in the war with Kronos. They were campers in the Ares cabin." Clarisse muttered embarrassedly.

"Hey, am _I_ named after anyone?" Pan asked.

"Of course!" Grover and Juniper exclaimed at the same time.

"Who?"

"Why, the great god Pan, Lord of the Wild!" Grover was practically screaming now. "He was a satyr, like us! He is our lord, our master, the protector of wild places! He-"

"Dad! Geez, I just wanted his job."

Grover was wheezing uncontrollably at the fact that his son did not know who Pan was.

"Calm down, man!" Dad said, clapping Grover on the back. Bianca giggled.

"Well, now we've had time to mingle." I had totally forgotten that Chiron was even there. "Now I would like to discuss what to do with the children. I'd say they were even more dangerous than a regular demigod. Especially the young di Angelo's." Zoe and Bianca looked bewildered. "Because they are both children of two Big Three demigods."

**Percy's POV**

Thalia looked like she was gonna cry. A tear dribbled down her cheek, glistening in the light. Nico wiped it off…such a tender movement. The Thalia burst out:

"I knew it! I told you, Nico, I told you our marriage was all a big mistake! I knew our children would be dangerous! Oh…" she moaned, burying her head in Nico's arms and crying. Zoe and Bianca looked startled.

"But, Mom…" Zoe said, "The monster came after Caly, not us."

My daughter looked frightened at her best friend's words. I hugged her and she relaxed slightly in my arms. Chiron shared a looked with Annabeth (they STILL do that!) and he cleared his throat.

"Yes, um, there is a reason for that…"

"What?" Nico asked immediately, looking for any excuse to calm Thalia.

"Magic. Many years ago, when the first Great Prophecy was made, there was another kind of prophecy."

I saw Thalia bury her face in her hands. But it didn't look like she was scared for herself and her own family any more. When she looked up, she shot a look of sympathy towards Annabeth, who's face had turned pale.

It seemed that they both knew what was going on, but sure as heck I didn't. I was relieved to see that Nico looked just as bewildered as I felt. Did my marriage with Annabeth endanger our kids? They were only fourteen…

**Calypso's POV**

I guess this goes without saying, but I was confused. Dad and Uncle Nico looked confused as well, but Mom and Aunt Thalia looked scared.

"Rachel!" Chiron called, and a girl stepped out of the shadows. She looked to be about sixteen, with long red hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a tie-dyed T-shirt and paint-splattered sweat pants with numerous little holes and tears. But she let out a peculiar aura, as if she were old and fragile, even though she looked like a young, fun teenager.

"Yes, Chiron?"

Her voice sounded like a teenager's, but it echoed in my head and rang with the sound of something older than life.

"The Generational Prophecy, if you please."

Rachel lifted her hands to the heavens.

"Oh, spirit of Delphi. I ask for the Generational Prophecy. The time has come."

Her left hand turned old and withered and she let it fall to her side, leaving her right hand suspended in the air. With a clap of thunder, her left hand was enveloped in a cloud of billowing dust. When the rubble cleared, her hand had turned normal and was clutching a scroll the size of my palm.

It was only about 4 inches long, but it let off feelings of power, love, and sadness. I dreaded the moment it was opened, but also wanted it open more than anything. The only fact that my twisted mind agreed with itself on was this: the scroll was pure evil, no matter what the words inscribed on it said.

Rachel opened the scroll slowly and dramatically. The entire room caught it's breath as she began to read:

"_Two demigods of enemy beings_

_Shall fall in love without foreseeing,_

_Have children they, and to the mother's woe_

_More dangerous than anyone shall ever know."_

The room was silent.

A deadly silence.

And Rachel passed out on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia's POV**

Immediately, a dude in a white toga, sunglasses, and hair the color of the sun appeared.

Apollo.

He winked at me, like always, then went over to Rachel.

"Oracle of Delphi, rise, your strength has been returned."

Rachel blinked then sat up unsteadily. Apollo helped her to stand. She stumbled a bit before being able to right her footing.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Making the prophecy appear drained you. That's mighty big work for an Oracle in a teenage body."

"Many years ago, I told that prophecy to Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke." Chiron said. "I thought it referred to Luke and Annabeth, or maybe Luke and Thalia. But never Annabeth and Percy."

"Dad…" I looked over to see Luke staring at Percy. "I have to talk to you." he looked uncomfortable. Percy got up and followed his son out of the room.

**Percy's POV**

Something was on Luke's mind. He has this look…his eyebrows come together, his mouth gets tight…but what he said caught me totally off guard.

"I knew."

My heart started racing. What did he mean, "I knew"? He knew about what?

"What do you mean?"

"I knew. About Camp Half-Blood. I've always known, somehow. And I knew what the prophecy said. Even before Rachel read it. I've been having weird dreams. They show me as a teenager…except I'm…_different_. My hair's lighter, my eyes are blue…it doesn't look like me, but I _know_ its me.

"And then, I'm in this dark place, and its all wet. And I'm half in water when soldiers come. And some kind of battle or war breaks out. Someone drags me out of the water when a little of my head's still above it. What does it all mean, Dad?"

Oh, no. No, it was just a coincidence. So what if my son was seeing the old Luke in dreams. So what if he loved his mother more than most kids loved theirs. More than Caly and Charles had ever loved Annabeth.

So what if the other Luke wanted to try for Isles of the Blest.

Oh, no.

I grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him into the game room again. Apollo was still there.

**Calypso's POV**

Dad ran into the room with Luke, looked at the dude in the toga, and said in a deathly calm voice:

"Apollo, tell Morpheus to get his snoozin' butt down here ASAP."

Apollo (the Greek God?) took out a harp-thingy (only later would I realize it was his sacred lyre), and strummed a note.

"Message from Percy Jackson: 'Morpheus, get your snoozin' butt down here ASAP.'"

In an instant, a guy with white hair, white eyebrows, and a white goatee materialized out of nowhere. He was wearing a black cloak that shimmered with different colors at some places. And he looked about ready to murder Dad.

"No one," he growled, "Tells me to get my snoozin' butt down here ASAP. Not even the famous Percy Jackson." he spat out Dad's name. But Dad didn't flinch, which I thought was pretty brave of him.

"Morpheus, he's worried about his son." Apollo said kindly. "Please don't put him in a coma like you did with that poor little boy in Arkansas."

"Fine." Morpheus snapped. He looked at Luke. "Ahhh…Lucas Percy Jackson. You've told your father. Finally. I've tried to send you dreams. Your unfinished bathing in the Lethe, you in your former life…you are a very special boy, Lucas."

"Um…thanks?"

"Morpheus…" Dad said, "He is, isn't he? He's…he's…he's…"

"Luke Castellan."

**Thalia's POV**

Apollo began to explain.

"When you want to try for the Isles of the Blest, you have to be reborn. So you bathe in the River Lethe, or the Oblivion. But Luke's bathing was interrupted, and he was never fully cleansed of his memories. He is really and truly Luke Castellan in his second try for the Isles."

Annabeth looked stunned. Then, like she always does when she's surprised, the mutterings started.

"Luke…me…Thalia…Castellan…me…mom…reborn…Luke… LUKE!"

She ran over to her son and hugged him. He smiled…a smile that was all to creepily like Castellan's.

**Luke's POV**

Memories came flooding back. I was a baby, looking at Hermes, the Messenger God. I was running away from home, away from my deranged mother. I met Thalia…who was then Thalia Grace, not Thalia di Angelo. I met seven-year-old Annabeth, who was now my mom. But in my former life she had been younger than me.

I was introducing a younger version of Dad to Camp Half-Blood. I was becoming Kronos. I was battling Dad. I was committing suicide, dying…

It all rushed through my brain in less than twos seconds.

Mom was still hugging me. I gently pulled away. It was weird… almost like hugging a younger sister who had died and come back a lot older…if that makes any sense.

Tears were streaming down Mom's cheeks. She looked so happy. I smiled again. No wonder I had always felt so close to Mom. In my older days, I had loved her…and I knew, deep down, somewhere, she had loved me too.

Watch out, Dad.


End file.
